


tunnel runners & the rooms

by troubledsouls



Series: tunnels worldbuilding (original story worldbuilding) [1]
Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Worldbuilding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-13
Updated: 2016-05-13
Packaged: 2018-06-08 04:22:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6838882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/troubledsouls/pseuds/troubledsouls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>i need to flesh out the universe. fic is the easiest way to do that. <br/>...<br/>i have three prompts to do</p></blockquote>





	tunnel runners & the rooms

tyler looks out of the tunnel leading to his and josh’s room before his expression curls into one of disgust. “why is there an Augmented here?”

josh squeezes beside him. “how many switches is that?”

“over twenty.” tyler whispers. 

josh has three: Voice, a transmitter, and a very old version of a NightVision. tyler only has one, the Voice switch that everyone has installed when they're born, but he also has internal wiring that receives josh’s transmissions. 

tyler stays in their room most of the time, drawing maps of the underground tunnel network. josh is a tunnel runner. 

they recede back through the narrow passage into their small, well-lit room. there's a bed the two of them share, a table covered in paper and pencils and pens, and more rolls of paper in a corner. 

“i have to leave soon.” josh says, giving tyler a quick kiss on the nose. “i’ll be back in a week, maybe two.”

“be sure to eat and get enough sleep.” tyler says. 

“always.” josh ruffles tyler's hair, then pulls him in for a kiss. 

they break apart, and then josh exits their room, leaving tyler to watch him leave yet again.

**Author's Note:**

> i need to flesh out the universe. fic is the easiest way to do that.   
> ...  
> i have three prompts to do


End file.
